


True Love & Gilded Cages

by Djedereshotep



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, Tony Stark - Fandom, ironhawk - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, IronHawk - Freeform, Love Lost - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Timeline, Unrequited Love, WIP, non-con, pre-stories, science boyfriends (maybe), this author is mean, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djedereshotep/pseuds/Djedereshotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony raced off to relieve himself. On his way out he passed a closed curtain. Tony being Tony peeked. His curiosity getting the better of him. There he was. Hawkeye. Looking like he was doing something with his bow. A tiny radio played Diana Ross's "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"  The other smaller male was humming along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SEVERE TRIGGER WARNINGS HERE FOLKS: non-con, underage (in characters pasts), abuse, rape, EXTREME violence. Basically be prepared for anything.

  
1970, NY Central Park Circus

Tony was happy. He was eight years old. His father. Howard Stark was actually at the circus with him. Maria was at home "not feeling well" which usually meant mom was either drunk or nursing a hang over. It was wonderful. Tony felt so special. He got his Daddy for an entire day!! An entire day he didn't have to contend with one of Dad's projects. 

The last act of the night was another boy about his age wielding a bow and quiver of arrows. Tony was entranced. The kid was phenomenal. Perfect shot every time! They called him Hawkeye. Such a cool name! Tony squealed in excitement at the finale. 

"Daddy I gotta potty!"

Howard sighed deep. "Alright kiddo don't announce it to the world. Remember where it is?"

"Yup yup!"

"Okay I'll be right behind you now scoot."

Tony raced off to relieve himself. On his way out he passed a closed curtain. Tony being Tony peeked. His curiosity getting the better of him. There he was. Hawkeye. Looking like he was doing something with his bow. A tiny radio played Diana Ross's "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" The other smaller male was humming along. 

"Hey you were great! Thats the grooviest act I've ever seen!"

Tony invited himself in now grinning at the surprised looking young Hawkeye. 

"Ummm why thank ya. Jus' what I'm good at. Not much else really."

The boys accent was thick Southern. This made Tony smile more if that was possible. 

"That's okay. I'm really smart but I can't shoot a bow and arrow like that! My names Tony. Is your name really Hawkeye?"

The other boy looked like he blushed a bit and shrugged one shoulder. 

"I dunno. I'd rather be smart I think. But Barney my brother says sometimes we gotta play the hand we're dealt until we get more cards. My name's Clint. Nice to meet ya Tony." Clint stuck his hand out for a handshake tony took it enthusiastically. 

"Tony!, Tony where are you!"

Tony's eyes went wide. "Shit! dad's looking for me. Gotta go. Hey Clint!"

Tony was walking backwards out of the small tented room. Clint watched him grinning. "Yeah?"

"Best friends forever! See you later!"

Just like that the sweet obnoxious enthusiastic boy ran out. Leaving Clint staring at the curtain in disbelief. Wetness clouded his vision. A few tears fell as his smile softened. "Ain't never had no best friend before..."

"Clint! There you are. Who were you talking to?"

Clint tensed up. He looked at the older boy, fear dotting the center of his pupils. "No one Trickshot. Jus' singin' s'all."

"Good, come to my tent when your cleaned up okay?" Clint swallowed hard. It wasn't a request. Trickshot was about 14. Same age as his brother, he was a good looking young man but mean as hell if he didn't get his way. But he kept his promise to Clint. Keeping their secret made Clint feel like he was doing some good. In exchange Trickshot taught Clint and Barney the ropes. Fed them. And showed them the warmest places to sleep. It was worth it right?


	2. Chapter 2

  
April 4th, 1971, NY Central Park 

"Tony! Dun ya be running off to far laddie"

"I won't I promise!"

Tony called back to his Nanny. She was his favorite by far. She told him wonderful stories and his antics never bothered her. Her bright red hair and thick Irish accent always held magic for Tony. So Miss Shannon passed his test where all the others failed. 

Tony was racing as fast as his little legs could take him. He was so happy the circus will be back soon and he would get to see Clint. He would stare out his window. Wishing he could fly away to find Clint. He missed the young Archer dearly. Shannon knew all about him. Even if Tony didn't know much. It felt like he did. 

Tony rounded into a small grove secluded from the rest of the park. His eyes shot open wide. "CLINT!"

The young boys' head shot up in happy surprise. "TONY!" They ran to each other hugging tightly. 

"Oh man it's been to long! How are you? are you here for awhile?"

Clint laughed easily at Tony's barrage of questions still wrapped in a happy hug. "Now slow down Cochise. We jus' got in. Barney lemme come here for a breather. We're setting up earlier than last year."

"Aw! RIGHT ON!!" Tony high fived Clint. "Just in time for my birthday!!!"

"Today!!!! I wish I knew!!" Clint exclaimed pushing at Tony playfully."

"No biggie. I'm happy your here its the best birthday present EVER!!!"

Tony glomped Clint again into another hug making Clint giggle hard returning the hug. 

"Clint what's going on here?"

Clint tensed a little at his brother's voice. "Uhhh Barney this is my best friend Tony. It's his birthday today.

Barney raised one eyebrow. "Clint you were gone longer than promised and you know you ain't allowed no friends now c'mon." Barney glared at Tony whose own chocolate orbs were glaring back. His little face scrunched stubbornly. "Thats the dumbest thing I ever heard of course he can have friends! What are you the friend police?!?"

Tony yelled at the older boy. Clint winced. "Tony..." He wheedled softly shaking his head no. Barney stepped up into Tony's personal space. "Look here youngin' Clint and I are all we got. Only family trusts family. Now bugger off!" Clint placed his hand on Barney's shoulder and spoke before Tony entered into a tirade. "Barney please jus' lemme say goodbye and I'll hurry it up. Promise." Barney looked to Clint. His expression was softer now. "Make it fast boy." Clint nodded "Yessir"

Barney turned and left them alone. Clint looked at Tony apologetically. "Tony I'm sorry bout that. He's jus' real overprotective since he takes care of me and all. Don't be mad. I tell ya what. Meet me here tonight. Same spot if ya can?" Tony puffed out his cheeks. "Fine. I still think its messed up. But I guess he is just doing what he can. Okay. Pinky promise?" Clint grinned raising his pinky to link into Tony's. "Pinky promise." 

Tony knew how he was getting there. He still has his bicycle he got last year for his birthday. He stealthily gathered some food and birthday cake for Clint. This was gonna be the best! Unafraid Tony set out for Central Park. It was easy disarming the Stark Manor alarms. Tony rode into the grove silently. "Clint?" He whispered loudly. "Clint??" A little louder. "I'm here. Jus' takin a leak". Tony's face brightened immediately. "Right. Note to us don't sit at the piss tree" both the boys giggled at Tony's joke. "Lets go to the merry-go-round. I brought snacks and birthday cake. We can have our own party!" Clint practically squealed "Okay!"

The boys talked through chipmunk cheeks full of food. Telling stories to one another. Finally Tony washed the rest of his food down with some Orange Crush. "Okay. Lay down head to head. So we can see the stars. I'm gonna tell you a story. My Nanny Shannon told me." Clint smiled softly. "Alright". Tony grinned back and got off the merry-go-round to turn it. Once he was satisfied he laid down. The crown of his head touching Clint's. 

"There this land called Mar. You can only get to it when your sleeping. It's place where you can find all your lost dreams. All your friends and family that you miss. You can visit them there..."

"Wow...really? Sure sounds like an amazin' place. Can I go there?"

"Mhmms. Anytime you want. So we can visit each other when your in other towns." Tony held up his right hand. His finger connecting the stars. 

"That's a great idea. You sure are smart. I woulda never thought of that." Clint almost whispered. 

"Has nothing to do with being smart. You know what? I'm gonna fly one day. Close to them stars." 

"I bet ya could. I bet you can do anything ya want to."

Tony turned on his belly looking at Clint resting his face in each hand. "You can to. Just gotta believe is all." Clint looked up at Tony smiling. He can never stop smiling around Tony. "I gotta get back before I'm in big trouble." Tony pouted a little. "Yeah, me too." 

The boys got up walking to Tony's bike. "Okay...so I'll see ya in Mar?"

Clint smiled big. "Count on it!" They hugged tightly. Only the trees witnessed their promise. It would be another year.


	3. Chapter 3

  
April 4th, 1972, Ny Central Park Circus. 

"Daaaaaad I promise I won't be long please? I won that stuffed animal fair and square."

Howard Stark rolled his eyes. "Tony it's raining. It will be soaked. I will buy you another one." Howard tried talking sense unto his nine year old son. But Tony wasn't having any of it. So he followed his son in the rain. Like a good father would. 

Tony rounded one of the tent corners looking when he saw someone laying in the other parking lot ahead. "Dad? Daaad!" Howard Stark came quickly to his son albeit casually. Tony was easily excited. "Ssssshhh Tony what is it?" Tony pointed ahead. "Someone's laying there." Howard squinted but Tony was quicker. He ran out to the still form. No fear. His eyes widened "CLINT!!" He yell-sqeaked. "DADDY GET AN AMBULANCE ITS CLINT!!! HURRY HE IS HURT REAL BAD!!!"

Howard ran up to Tony and the still form. Tony had gently cradled Clint's head in his lap. His own tears mingling with the rain. Howard was momentarily shocked but ran to one of the phone booths to make the emergency call. 

"Clint...CLINT!!!! C'mon. PLEASE!!!! You can't go to Mar yet...PLEASE GOD!!! WAKE UP!!!"

"Sure are loud....nngh Barney....he and Trickshot..." Clint's vision cleared a touch past the black eyes. Looking up at Tony. "Angel..."

"Oh fuck you asshole don't do that to me. Just hang on I got ya. Dad's calling the hospital."

Clint weakly shook his head no. Tony ran his right hand through Clint's blonde soaked locks. Howard returned in time to hear Tony's expletives. 

"Tony?" Tony looked up. Eyes already red-rimmed. "Dad...we need to adopt him." Howard 's eyes went wide. "Tony we can't just..." "YES WE CAN!!! We are Starks! We fix things it's what we do!!! Daddy he is my bestest friend and he will go to the hospital and he will be taken away!!! Daddy PLEASE!!!" Howard was surprised silent. "Tony we fix things...not people..." Howard said silently taking off his suit jacket placing it over Clint trying in earnest to keep the boy warm. April was nice weather but the rains were still cold. Howard saw blood pooling in the uneven parking lot cracks around the wounded boy. It wasn't copious but it was enough to cause concern. 

"YES WE CAN!! Daddy....we are Starks....Clint is mine...NO ONE TOUCHES MY STUFF!!" Howard sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. The last time Tony set his mind to something. He didn't eat for a solid week and barley drank water. His tantrum was paramount, not even Miss Shannon could help. "Alright boy. I will see what I can do now just calm down." Tony was close to hyperventilating. People called Tony spoiled. Howard preferred ambitious. Tenacious. He wished Steve could of met Tony. He would of loved him. Howard's heart clenched remembering Steve Rogers. He shook his head forcing the memory to the back of his mind. He did love Maria. Lately Maria was deep in the bottle. The only stability Tony had was himself, Shannon and Uncle Obadiah. Maybe a brother was what Tony needed. Maybe then Tony won't feel so alone...the ambulance sirens broke Howard's thoughts. The three of them rode to the hospital together.

Tony stayed. Never leaving unless using the bathroom. Sleeping holding one of Clint's hand on the side of the bed while sitting in a chair he scooted next to the bed. Sometimes his father was there. When it wasn't Howard it was Shannon or Obadiah. They took care of Tony days turned into weeks. Clint was in a bad way entering into a light coma. Tony would tell him more stories of Mar and other stories. On April 19th ,1972 Howard brought Tony good news. He now had a brother. Clint will be going home with them as Clint Stark. On that day Howard became Tony's hero. 

When they arrived home Tony helped wheeling Clint inside. He was quiet but thankful. Tony became positively indignant if anyone else tried to help Clint. Clint was HIS best friend and HIS brother. Shannon would giggle teasing Tony. She would go about singing as she always did when caring for the boys. 

On some nights Clint would cry and Tony would crawl into his bed and snuggle him. All of the rooms in the Stark Manor and Tony insisted on having Clint in his room. They both had full beds placed next to each other with one nightstand between them. 

"Tony? Promise you won't leave?" Clint asked wrapping his arms around Tony's that were holding him. "I promise. Never ever. We're family now. I won't let you down. Pinky swear.." Tony stuck out his pinky in front of Clint's face. Clint smiled through his tears. Linking his pinky with Tony's "Pinky swear.." Clint fell asleep. Tony did that, took away his fear, threw it away....the fearless young Master Stark. Tony was _His_ and Clint was perfectly fine with that. 

The boys gave poor Miss Shannon hell. But she gave it right back. The boys found themselves in constant trouble, but it was normal, they were boys and did what young boys do. Including but not limited to making homemade volcanoes in Shannon's kitchen. Placing harmless spiders on Maria's favorite chair, chasing squirrels. Tony made things go boom and Clint loved watching things go boom. It was a perfect friendship. Clint especially loved when they went to the Hampton's. He loved the ocean and the river. Tony and him found this really groovy spot by the river. 

"While in the merry month of June, from me home I started  
Left the girls of Tuam nearly brokenhearted  
Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother  
Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother

Then off to reap the corn and leave where I was born  
Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghosts  
And goblin' brand new pair of brogues to rattle o'er the bogs  
And frighten all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin'

One, two, three four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da

In Mullingar that night, I rested, limbs so weary  
Started by daylight, my spirits bright and airy  
Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinking  
That's the paddy's cure when there he's on for drinking

To see the lassies smile laughing all the while  
At my curious style, 'twould set your heart a-bubblin'  
Asked if was I hired, and wages I required  
Till I was almost tired over the rocky road to Dublin'

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky roads  
And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da

In Dublin' next arrived, I thought it such a pity  
To be so soon deprived a view of that fine city  
Then I took a stroll all among the quality  
Bundle it was stolen in that neat locality

Something crossed me mind when I looked behind  
No bundle could I find upon me stick a wobblin'  
Crying after the rogue, they said me Connaught brogue  
It wasn't much in vogue on the rocky road to Dublin'

One, two, three, four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da

From there I got away, me spirits never failing  
Landed on the quay, just as the ship was sailing  
The Captain at me roared, said no room had he  
Then I jumped aboard a cabin found for paddy

Down among the pigs, did some hearty rigs  
Played some hearty jigs, the water 'round me bubblin'  
And when off Holyhead, wished myself was dead  
Or better far instead on the rocky road to Dublin'

One, two, three four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da

The boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed  
Called myself a fool, I could no longer stand it  
Blood began to boil, temper I was losing  
Poor Old Erin's Isle they began abusing

Hooray me soul, says I, me Shillelagh I let fly  
Galway boys were by and saw I was a hobble in  
With a loud hurray, they joined me in the affray  
Quickly cleared the way on the rocky road to Dublin'

One, two, three four, five  
Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road  
And all the way to Dublin', whack-fol-la-de-da!!!!!!!!"

Tony sung at the top of his lungs. Clint chiming in on the chorus giggling. He marveled at the fact that Tony sang with the Irish Brogue. It was exactly how Miss Shannon sang it. They skipped along the riverside simultaneously skipping rocks along the surface.

When Maria and Howard fought really loud Tony would cry and Clint would crawl into Tony's bed and hold him. Miss Shannon checked on the boys and sing to them softly. 

It as as normal of a life Tony and Clint would ever have again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins to get heavy here folks. Back out now if you need too.

September 4th 1972

School was hell that was for certain. Clint could hold his own easily. All of the hard labor in the circus helped. But Tony's mouth did nothing good. Clint could tell that this wasn't Tony's first round with the school bullies. This was an old war. Clint was supposed to meet up with Tony at the lockers....

"Awwwww Baby Stark has a pet stupid for show and tell. He even talks funny!!" 

The boys began laughing until Tony barreled into the one that made the comment. The fight broke out. 

"Pet stupid huh? How bout ya'all line up for a switchin' could use it!" 

Clint began punching his way through getting to Tony. A few of the bigger kids already got in a few good hits. Clint winced inwardly. But Tony was fighting to get back into the fight. 

"Dammit Tony. Enough! C'mon dun let these assholes get to ya." 

Clint glared at the others. They grinned but turned to leave. Clint was too much for them physically. He looked down at Tony who was wiping blood from his lip onto his shirt sleeve. 

"What the hell was that?"

Tony looked up at Clint innocently. 

"What? They were badmouthing you. Its not cool man." 

Clint snorted. Gently pushing Tony to the bathroom. 

"C'mon retard. Lets fix you up"

Tony scrunched his face cutely at being called retard, retaliating he reached up smacking Clint upside the head. 

"Ow! Fuck ass!" Tony snickered. Then promptly let out an indignant squeak as Clint picked him up making him sit on the bathroom counter. 

"Now shut yer yapper up for two goddamn minutes so I can fix ya up, ken my meanin'?"

Split lip and blood Tony smiled up at Clint like a fool. "Clint, my hero.." Clint shook his head grinning as he began dabbing the blood away. Tony stared at Clint. Clint glanced up looking from his lip to his eyes. 

"Wut?"

Tony just smirked and shrugged. Clint raised a brow 

"I like the color of your eyes. They are cool looking."

Tony finally said casually. Clint felt the blush claw it's way to his cheeks no matter how hard he pushed it down. 

"Thanks"

"Mhmm"

"There ya done now." 

The boys left the bathroom in time to see paramedics and police rush inside the school. Right past them. The boys looked at each other. And blended with the rest of the crowd. What seemed like forever later. Instead of a stretcher with an injured kid. A full body bag was wheeled out. Another few minutes later. The nerdy girl with black bottle-cap glasses, frayed clothing, braces and bright red stringy hair was led out in handcuffs. It was slow motion for Clint. Almost surreal. She looked up at Clint as she stopped in front of him. 

"Я никогда не хотя вы можете беседовал смешной."  
(I don't think you talk funny) 

She smiled sweetly and kept walking. Clint stared after her. Tony watched his brows raised. They both decided to ditch the rest of the day. 

"She was kinda creepy."

Tony stated calmly kicking a rock along in Central Park as the terrible duo was making their way to their favorite spot. Clint giggled

" _You_ think someone's creepy? I dunno. She had beautiful eyes. As purdy as a magnolia in May."

Tony looked at Clint with that scrunched up face. 

"Did you seriously just..."

"Shuddup Tony I'm serious now. She looked so unafraid."

"Yup pure grade A psycho. If your into that kinda thing. Hey Clint?"

"Wut?"

"You ever done it before?"

Clint almost tripped on his own two feet."

"Tony...why would you say that??"

Tony shrugged. "Just figured you may have done a lot of adult things since you been in the circus."

"Oh. Yeah I done it. Have you?"

Tony blushed. "Nope. Was wondering about it. I caught Trent Michaels and Shawn Clarence in the boys bathroom with each others dork in their hands."

"Oh...did you watch?" Clint was feeling weird. But he knew what it was. He was used to Trickshot. The topic was exciting him and he felt dumb for it. This was his best friend and now brother for chrissakes. 

"Yeah...is that bad?" Tony felt his face practically melt off. 

"No. Your curious. Its normal. What ya think of it?" Clint felt like he shouldn't know any of this but he couldn't help but ask. 

Tony shrugged still red as a tomato. "It looked gross and messy but they looked so happy."

Clint stifled a giggle. "Yeah they were masturbating each other. Then they came, they oragasmed. "

"Oh."

"Haven't ya ever yanked yer dick before?" Tony spewed his water he just got out of the drinking fountain. "Why would you say that!"  
Tony was just recovering to a natural flesh tone when Clint foiled it. "Do you?"

"Yeah, mostly when Im bored though". Clint was grinning. Tony began laughing hysterically. 

The topic was forgotten. 

Later that night they were in bed. Tony was fast asleep but Clint wasn't. He tossed and turned. His abdomen aching, his balls hurt real bad. He wasn't going to do this. Wasn't going to be bad in his good home. Even if he couldn't keep his eyes off Tony...to afraid Tony would wake up and be grossed out and would make him leave. Trickshot was right. He was a dirty whore. Clint felt the tears trickle down his right cheek. Sometimes he really did miss the feeling of being full. It was wrong and Clint knew it. He watched Tony through the tears. The blanket would ride down and Tony's shirt would ride up. Clint felt a wave of overprotectiveness hit him. He maintained control. 

September 5th, 1972

Tony finished using the bathroom between 3rd and 4th period. 

"I saw ya spying on us outta my peripheral. Did ya like what ya saw?". Trent Michaels stared Tony down up against the bathroom wall. His heart was suddenly revved up. He knew Clint would be know where around. "Hey Trent, I see ya caught our little spy." "Mhmmm bout to give him a lesson in watching others." Each eighth grade boy sidled up next to Tony on either side one just as suddenly holding him while the other practically ripped of his corduroy trousers. Shawn stuffed the corner of Tony's own shirt into his mouth muffling any screams. Trent pulled Tony out. Began stroking. Tony squirmed. They took turns. Hitting, punching and stroking. When Tony came. They sprayed him with his own liquid. Leaving him there they ran off giggling. Tony sank to the floor of the bathroom pulling his shirt corner out of his mouth. White hot tears spilled out of his already blackening eyes. His previously split lip was split all over again. Tony cleaned himself up. Wiping his tears and fixing his clothes. Silently vowing revenge on Shawn Clarence and Trent Michaels. Till then no one needed to know. Tony made his way to the nurses office. She was used to seeing him beat up. Nurse Roberts sighed "Tony..Tony..." She admonished softly. Tony ducked his head like he always did. "May I wait here for my brother Nurse Roberts?" She nodded "Yes Tony you may." Tony nodded. He wanted to go hide. But that would give it away. So Tony mustered his best mischievous grin. Brick by brick the wall went up. Stark's fixed things. Surely he could fix himself. Clint was none the wiser


End file.
